


Reflection Through Tattoos

by WholeLottaTiffy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Drinking with friends, Foul Language, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reflection on the past, Tattoos, Young and Old, bloodlusty Regis, reference to Baptism of Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholeLottaTiffy/pseuds/WholeLottaTiffy
Summary: Looking back on his life, Regis decides to get one more tattoo.-A one-shot showing moments of Regis's 'punk' days with his friends, drinking blood and getting tattoos.





	Reflection Through Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to daovihi, kaeltale, little---games, marmottine, bugaby-hamy, and wehavekookies over on tumblr for the help and suggestions.  
> As tagged, this was posted to tumblr originally.  
> Also I took mad inspiration from wehavekookies artwork of Regis with tattoos. 
> 
> I remember this was fun to write, and gave me my love for writing Regis in everything so I hope you guys enjoy. <3

I lean my head back against the wall behind me, a young lifeless woman in my lap. With blood dripping my chin, I push her to the side standing up wiping my chin, licking the last few drops before walking along the path. I manage to pick up a familiar scent as I enter a small little camp. I look around a tree. “Regis! Come sit down you fuckin bastard!” I smile walking towards the group of three, sitting down besides them. “How the hell are ya! I smell an amazing aroma coming off of you.”

“Nice little woman, she just engaged in koitus too.” The group sighs and I can see them absolutely let themselves go with the thought. “Best drink I've had in awhile and I'm feeling great.” I look towards the other two as the one is drawing something on the others back. I look down at my arms, looking over the tattoos I already have. Various plants, most I have come to collect now, and a few ravens. Intelligent creatures, the only living thing I won't tear to shreds.

“Want to get in on this Regis?” The tattooer asks me and I nod my head.

“Drunk and with friends, the best circumstances.” As he finishes, I move closer and roll my sleeve up allowing him to get to work on a white myrtle plant.

“So why the plant again? Don't you have enough?”

“I encountered a woman who smelled of white myrtle but I did not drink from her. She smelled divinely.”

* * *

 

We turn into bats, flying straight out of the cave. I spot a few figured walking along a path. One for each of us. Shooting straight down I barely graze a few as they begin to scatter. I catch a whiff of one woman, I begin to follow her as she  runs off into the woods. I love a good chase as it makes the blood warmer. I give her another minute before diving down straight to her throat. A minute goes by before she is completely still, the warmness shooting through my body.

I rejoin my comrades in the clearing, plopping down beside them, leaning against a tree stump. “Heey Regis, ya… ya know what would make you look fookin’ awesome? Mutton chops.” He says incredibly drunk. He seems to go on and on about mutton chops rambling a bit. I turn my attention towards my other friend.

“You still have that needle?” He nods his head and through my blurry vision, he takes it and the ink bottle out. “Ya… ya know how our tribe symbols a hand?”

“Say no fucking more.” I hold my hands out as he tattoos the diamond shapes onto my fingertips and the center of both palms.

* * *

 

I make my way through the village on my own, taking in the smells of the locals. Most smell of bad beer in their blood when suddenly I see a small bat fall from a building overhang. I move quickly to catch it in my hands and it looks around making various clicking noises of appreciation. I reach up, allowing it to hang onto the overhang once more as another bat, bigger, wraps its wings around it. I cannot help but smile continuing into town.

I look above me and see a sign, a needle and a bottle. Looking inside I see what appears to be the shop keep cleaning a needle off. Stepping through the doorway he looks to me. “Welcome, there something you want done?” He asks as I take the room in. One singular chair, ink and needles and some art on the walls.

“Yes, a bit of an odd request, but could you depict two bats?”

He seems to ponder my request before nodding his head. “You bet. I'll draw it up first before drawing on ya. And don't worry, I've had weirder requests. Bats ain't nothing.”

* * *

 

We walk outside a tavern, Geralt walking beside me as we walk through town. “I never realized you had any tattoos Regis. It's odd, coming from you.”

“Yes, memories of a past self.” I glance down at my exposed arm. “Fond and not so fond memories. Most done by old friends.”

“Ah, from your ‘punk' days?” I nod my head as we come across a man sitting beside a chair along the cobblestone path.

“Good evenin sirs! Could I interest you in some needlework?” He asks looking over mine. “That is if I can find room.” He says letting out a laugh and I smile down at him.

“Well, I guess it has been a long time.” I say mainly to myself sitting down in the chair as he takes position next to my arm.

“What'll it be?”

I look to Geralt who has taken a seat beside me on a bench. “A horseshoe.”

“A horseshoe?” The tattoo artists asks me. “What's the significance of that if you don't mind me asking?” He grabs the gun dipping the needle in some ink.

“It signifies the start of an interesting friendship.” I say as Geralt and I look at each other, both of us smiling.


End file.
